TITLE ME
by luvualways
Summary: HGDM... Things change. People leave. They come back. Love, Pain. Secrets. Hermione is not who she thinks she is.. nor is DRACO. not titled yet.
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with the Harry Potter world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this story Lord Voldemort is "dead." Harry Potter kills him. It's like…Harry kills Voldemort's bad side…but his good side still lives on…

So Tom Marvolo Riddle is alive, but Voldemort is dead.

So it turns out that LV was possessed by an evil spirit thing and harry potter manages to kill the bad side…so yeah.

Lucius is a good man. *Whoa* It's based on 7th year.

* * *

**This was written Pre-HBP and DH**

She sat crying in her bedroom, rocking back and forth on her bed. Her tears fell to the floor, one by one. She ignored the frantic knocks and bangs on her door, she ignored everything. She was deaf to them.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed and let out a choked cry. She picked up her old lamp that had been her bedside company for so many years and threw it with all her might at the door. It crashed in a shower of collected dust and plaster, smashing onto the floor amid the horrified shouting of her parents outside. She let out another scream and proceeded to throw a number of items across the room before returning to shed more tears on her bed. She let the grief consume every particle of her mind. She cried and cried until she couldn't possibly do so anymore and then she sat and stared out her window, into the sky. The storm clouds had gathered and a huge storm was inevitable.

'I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?'

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said,_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you,_

_It hurt so much to hurt you,_

_I'd give anything now,_

_To hear those words from you,_

_Each time say something I regret,_

_I cry,_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_But somehow you just will leave me,_

_Cause you were made for me._

_You made me so happy,_

_I can't live this life _

_Without you there by my side_

_I need you to survive_

_So stay with me_

_You look into my eyes_

_And I'm screaming inside_

_That I'm sorry._

_Would you forgive me again?_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you._

She had no thoughts.

She had nothing to say.

In a few precious minutes, her world has just been tipped upside down and was showing no signs of tipping upright anytime soon. She closed her eyes and wished for death.

**A few days later:**

"Out of the way!! Out of the Way!! Emergency patient!! Get out of the way!!Get out of the WAY!!""

"Doctor!! She---"

"Please, I have to ask to you to leave the Emergency Ward before you upset anymore people!"

"But my daughter sh-"

"She'll most likely die if we delay any further! Please, move out of the Ward!"

"I refuse to leave my only child here!!"

"Would you rather watch her die!?"

They had already magicked her still body away for immediate medical attention amid the already bustling hospital.

"Tom! She's not the sort of girl to do that sort of thing!"

"No, she's not! I think she's just under too much stress and –"

"What Tom!? Why would she want to go and kill herself!?"

The couple were at home heatedly discussing the sudden suicide attempt of their daughter. As soon as the man had said the name, the woman stopped. Her shoulder slumped and her hand quickly went out to her face to hastily stop a tear in her eye.

"Well would you care to explain what else could have caused this kind of behaviour in my true daughter!?"

They were silent. She opened her mouth but just as quickly as she had opened her mouth she closed it. She thought for a moment and spoke again, obviously pained by what she said,

"Do you think she found out?"

He turned his head sharply towards her as he had been observing the view through the crystal pane window to distract himself.

"How could she have?"

Tom looked down at the floor.

"She was never to be told. I never acknowledged her."

"Well, you never told my daughter either! Never acknowledged her! When do you expect to tell her anything about your side of the family, let alone mine?"

"Our daughter. Jane, we made her together."

The woman called Jane turned away with tears in her eyes.

"How do I know she's yours? She could well be the child of one of the other "fags" I supposedly slept with while you thought I was cheating on you in 7th year! How do I know she's yours!?"

The man called Tom just looked shocked.

"I never--"

She laughed bitterly, one that didn't suit her lovely appearance.

"She has to have a child before she's bloody 17! How do you plan on telling her that!?"

Just as the man called Tom was about to answer another voice floated down the Hallway in which they had been arguing.

"Jane, where are you?"

"You have to leave now, before he comes!"

He groaned.

"Let's just tell him. We've been sneaking around his dirty little mudblood back for almost 17 years."

"Thomas! Leave now, please."

"I will, but I'll be back."

He swept her in his arms and took possession of her lips for a brief but sudden moment. A kiss that promised more.

He looked her in the eyes and said softly in her ear,

"I'll come back for you and our daughter,"

He wrapped his black cloak around himself and disappeared silently as he if he had never been.

* * *

REVIEW


	2. The Other Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co… JK Rowling does…

also. i would like to say. to: "OMFG-UPDATE" , you know who you are. i love you. :D

* * *

**BANG**

The magnificent mahogany door of the grown teenager's huge room was pulled opened in a record amount of time and slammed with quite a heavy deal of force resulting in a huge reverberation throughout the whole mansion. The occupant of the room who was resting on the bed, eyes closed, deep in thought was snapped out of his trance from the noise and in annoyance, sat up and was about to reprimand his friend until he saw the condition of his face. The intruder was swearing incoherently, red in the face and looked like he was almost about to cry.

"Bloody whore of a bitch-wish she was never—fucks—kill the bloody slut--"

This expressive language went on for about 20 long painful minutes as Draco just watched in silence wondering what could have caused such a behaviour change in his best friend, Blaise Zabini. By the time 20 minutes had passed, Blaise had slightly calmed and was attempting (and failing) at trying to calm himself. His black hair was messed and his tanned face was pale and drawn and his dark eyes were covered. He put his head on the desk and started breathing in and out, counting, nay, muttering incoherent Italian obscenities.

After about an hour of silence in which Draco had assumed that Blaise had calmed over whatever problem had occurred, he tentatively but in a bored tone inquired after what had gone wrong.

"Which slut dumped you for St Potter this time?"

Draco was testing Blaise, kicking a sore soft in his heart. The sore spot about a certain red head who was now romantically involved with a certain teenager with a shapely lump on his forehead.

Blaise gave Draco such scathing look that Draco himself shivered.

"You know Blaise; if looks could kill I reckon you could've killed Voldie if Potter hadn't."

"Don't test me Draco."

A muscle in Blaise's neck twitched involuntarily.

Draco backed away a few metres.

"Well you ho, what's wrong?"

Blaise was silent for a few minutes before he struggled with his answer.

"Draco, you know how I'm the one and only heir to the Zabini Fortune and Inheritance?"

"Of course I do. You're the only person that'll be richer than me when I get the Inheritance. Your parents left the Fortune in a bank until you were seventeen. Cheer up, you're only a year away. "

Blaise's face darkened.

"Come on man, it can't be that bad. I mean, I know that you're still probably upset about the whole 'my parents died' thing and all and living with the burden of being the only Zabini carrying on the Zabini line must be pretty daunting but I'm sure you'll live through it,"

Blaise grimaced but shook his head slowly.

**"I'm not the only Zabini,"**

(a/n: FUCK YESH)

* * *

White hot pain raced through her head and she tried to scream hoping that would somehow lessen or distract her-self from the lancing pain which was on the verge of splitting her skull in two. She could only emit a croak which just barely made it out of her parched throat.

Was this hell?

She couldn't do anything as the pain just flashed through her again and again as she felt her muscles convulse and spasm with her mind. She heard the mechanical high pitched screeching beeps which she knew would bring help and relief.

She couldn't move or talk to tell anyone of the pain. She was convulsing and screaming inside.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Even if you are her mother we can't allow the act of reviving your daughter from the stunned phase that she is now. She would panic and most likely attack someone as is the case with most failed suicide attempts."

After hearing those words and knowing that her mother was there the pain intensified and she desperately tried to find a way to out. The annoying but vital beeps intensified with her desperate attempts to make contact to anyone to free her. She heard more concerned voices.

"We must dislodge the charm before it kills her!"

"Miss! You are a muggle and have no knowledge in these matters!

How can you assume that this simple stunning spell will kill your daughter?"

"Maybe because that stupid machine is showing us rapid heart signals which can only result from incredible pain or heart attacks?!"

"No! You will comply with the rules of the hospita-"

"Lift the charm off now! That is no stunning spell and you will take it off before I kill you."

A third voice entered the conversation in which she was trying to listen to.

She heard the insipid Healer gasp in shock and in fear as she heard the sound of a cloak being removed.

"You will remove the spell before it kills her or I will kill you. If she dies then you will die a most horrible death which my servants can decide."

There was no sound as Hermione felt a great cage being lifted from her head and body and with it the pain. She let out a sigh of relief, her eyes too tired and spent to open but her ears not tired enough not to listen to the remaining conversation.

"You will now go away and talk to no one about this matter otherwise you will face a most horrible fate. Is that clear?"

There was no response she could hear but she heard the sound of Apparation which signalled the leave of the Healer that had tried to kill her. She felt a presence walk over to her but she still could not open her eyes. A warm hand rested on her forehead, a soothing comforting gesture that confused Hermione. This wasn't her mother or her father. But at the next words she could've known had she not fallen unconscious from the severe lack of energy.

"My dearest child, what have you done to yourself?"

"Tom, it's not safe for you to be here." She had her arms around him, same with his.

"You could be caught and killed. You know I can't live without you." She buried her head in his robes like she had done those many years ago on top of the Astronomy Tower when he had first declared his love for her.

"If I hadn't come our daughter could've been dead."

She hung her head in shame.

"I know,"

"Why didn't you help her!?"

The woman looked helpless and was wringing her hands.

"I don't know. I just couldn't think of what to do or what was happening."

"If I hadn't come she wouldn't have died!"

"I know." She turned away but his arms snaked out and grasped her and turned her back before she could fully turn her back on him,

"Don't walk away from me again."

She just looked up at him in incredulous wonder and then started crying.

"There was something I never told –"

"What?" He said it a bored tone as if it happened regularly.

"I had Heath's child."

There was silence.

"You slept with him?" He said this in a pained monotone voice.

"Tom, you know Hermione's a twin."

"But they could both be mine!!"

"A child with black hair and dark eyes bearing the slashed insignia of Zabini on his shoulder?"

Tom turned his head away.

"But it's not possible! You had twins and only one man can give you that!"

"Tom you know that in the magic Realm, things like that do occur. Where there can be two fathers."

**"But Heath Blaise Zabini was your brother!"**

* * *

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What do you mean you're the not the only Zabini? I mean you're not if you count your dad's half-brother's half sister's daughter's niece's cousin."

"Well you know how they found out that Mum was barren and never actually had me?"

"Yes…" Draco twisted uncomfortably on Blaise's bed knowing that the topic that Blaise was talking about upset him greatly. "And you know they still don't know who my real mum is but they know that she was a pureblood?"

"Yes…"

"I have a twin that's my half-sister. And **I** am a …"

(A/N:teehee)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

* * *

She slowly and struggled to open her eyes, awaking from her unconsciousness. She saw the first light seep in through her eyelids that immediately struck her and made her withdraw back into half sleep. But disturbing information the night before made her to force herself awake.

"Mum…"

Her voice was but a whisper, softly sighing through the place until it reached her distraught mother had been standing on vigilant watch over her daughter's now stable body. Upon hearing the magic words breathed from her only daughter, Jane automatically caught the frail hand that was struggling to rise.

"Don't worry baby, mum's here."

But to Jane's shock and horror her daughter's next question was nothing of this world and smashed through all the safety barriers she had put around her self for the past long 17 years.

"ARE you my mother?" Hermione projected in an accusatory tone.

She gasped and replied, "Of course I am. Who else would be?"

Hermione struggled to push out her words. She didn't answer her mother's question but instead made another one.

"Is dad really my Father?"

Jane was silent.

"Then who was that man that saved me then put his hand on my forehead as if he knew me?"

She was silent.

This time with more energy that was being fuelled on by her pure rage and anger at being deceived,

"If dad is not my father and you do not tell me who is then I will refuse to acknowledge you as my mother."

Jane was shaking her head in silent denial and was crying in desperation.

"Your father was my one and only love!"

"Which one mother? The muggle or the great wizard?"

Jane looked up in shock at her daughter's knowledge and noted the sarcasm and fury in her voice even though she was indisposed, but answered the question none the less.

"The great wizard. Please Hermione. We didn't know it would turn out this way. 7th year at Hogwarts was h-"

Hermione's unfocused eyes blinked and focused directly on her frantic mother and her face screwed in confusion.

"You went to Hogwarts?" Her was voice was cold and edged with sadness.

"Yes I'm a witch. I know I concealed it form you but it was for your own good! My family was out to kill me and I wanted you and your brother to live!"

"I have a brother?! They tried to kill you?! Why?!" Hermione's voice started to raise and was edged with hints of hysteria.

"Because they are the Zabinis! And now you are one too."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

* * *

yipee

YAY


	3. Curses

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and his World…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Last Time…:**

"And you know they still don't know who my real mum is but they know that she was a pureblood?"

"Yes…"

"I have a twin that's my half-sister. And **I** am but a …"

(A/N: haha...you'll find out soon...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

"I have a twin that's my half-sister. And **I** am but a …"

Blaise stopped and to Draco's immense concern he saw tears forming in his best friend's eyes.

"I'm sure having a half sister isn't that bad Blaise."

Blaise looked at him with a sad and bitter smile.

"My half sister is the true heir to Zabini. I am but a," Blaise continued on whilst visibly tensing,"a bastard created from incest."

There was silence…

"Whoa…Holy shizzle sticks… How long have you known?"

"I just got a letter from my half sister's dad. OR let's say my mother's husband who is not my dad?"

"Who's the dad?"

"My dad…"

"Wait…so tell me it again."

"For fuck's sake! Don't you get it!? My dad, Heath bloody Blaise Zabini had sex with his sister Janine Tara Jasmine Zabini and got her pregnant with me! I am a child of incest and bastardy and have no legal claim to the name of Zabini!"

"I don't get it. Lucius was a child of incest. His mum had sex with her father, my great grand father."

"Draco, incest is usually not a great way to conceive babies. They turn out retarded most of the time… sorta explains you I suppose. Incest isn't allowed in my family." Zabini smiled wryly and then found a reason to smirk.

"For you I suppose it's basically marrying Granger. Mind you I wouldn't mind though, she is kinda getting hot."

Draco shot him a look of utter disgust.

"You are a sex-deprived hormonal teenager. I mean, just go get laid already. You must be pretty whacked to be thinking of Granger."

Blaise suddenly shook his head.

"What the hell? I've just lost my fortune, my family and my line and here I am thinking about Granger. DAMN!"

"So, your half sister's taking over?"

Blaise suddenly looked away.

"I don't know. There hasn't been a pure girl Zabini for almost 600 years."

Draco choked on a non-existent hairball.

"What!? Did you ancestors have major testosterone problems or something?"

"No, the women who were married to the true Zabini always wished to bear sons. Not just to please the whole males rule all thing, but because you know. The whole Zabini Curse thing."

Draco looked down.

"Yeah, that must suck, having to be preggers before you turn 17."

"She's my twin."

Draco's face contorted in utter confusion at this comment and his face unravelled into pure disbelief as he slowly unravelled the mystery inside his head.

"Your mum got laid with two guys in the same night? And got pregnant by both of them?"

Blaise just nodded.

Draco whistled.

"Your 17th birthday's tomorrow night and she's making an appearance then. It's quite possible that she'll be the star of the party and not you."

Draco shrugged.

"I don't care. It's a party. It's just another excuse to find cute girls and make then think you'll have sex with them and then just getting them drunk and look at them just doing the craziest things on Earth."

Blaise looked pained.

"What's up Blaise?"

Blaise exploded.

"WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!? I'M MEETING MY MOTHER AND MY SISTER FOR THE FIRST TIME!! THIS IS MY MOTHER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!"

Draco raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Blaise opened his mouth to speak again and what he said next would shock Draco into major hyper ventilation…JK…but it was a shock…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'_I'm a Zabini, I'm a Zabini. I'm a Zabini…Zabini, Zabini, Zabini.'_

"I'm a Zabini?"

She whispered one notch away from crying in hysteria and utter confusion.

By this time her mother had dried her tears and had composed her self so that she looked presentable.

"Yes, you are. And you have a elder brother called –"

"Blaise Zabini. I know." She abruptly interrupted her mother, not looking at her.

"You know him?" Hermione's mother looked concerned and slightly afraid. She continued.

"Has he done anything to you? Does he annoy you or talk to you!?"

"He doesn't do anything! He just enjoys watching me being verbally abused by his best friend!" She spat out at burst into tears.

Her mother looked on with no describable expression on her face, except perhaps one of wistfulness.

"Who's the best friend?"

"Oh only the Slytherin King, Draco "I think I'm a god" Malfoy!"

Immediately Jane's face changed to one of sly cunning one that easily would have induced Severus to knee-knocking nervousness.

"Malfoy now is it? He gives you special attention now does he?"

"I would hardly call it special. It's despicable. He would always call me a –"

She stopped as a breathtaking smile took over her goddess carved features.

Jane smiled.

"What?"

"He would always call me a mudblood, but that isn't true now is it?"

Jane let out a small laugh.

"You are a merging of one of the two greatest lines ever to live! You are no muggle-born!"

Hermione let out a small giggle.

"About time," A warm voice commented from near the doorway.

She saw him. He had jet black hair that was slightly aged with a few streaks of grey. His dark brown eyes were starting to give way to few wrinkles as if he had too many problems to bear. His stare pierced through her even from that distance and in that instant she just knew.

"Dad?"

* * *

"Tom! What are you doing here?" She leapt up from the seat she was sitting in, answering Hermione's questions.

"What does it look like?" His answer was directed at Jane but his stare was still bewitched on Hermione. "I've come to oversee the safety of my daughter."

"Tom, I can handle it!"

"She already knows and I'm not leaving you at this moment. I've left you two too many times on your own."

"But Tom-"

"No "buts" this time love. You can't hold the truth forever."

"Oh Tom, I know. But-"

"No buts."

He firmly repeated and took her hand and held it in his whilst drawing her to him. He was about to press a firm kiss on her tempting mouth when,

"Ahem,"

They both sprang apart, exceedingly embarrassed. Jane faced her daughter's accusatory glare.

"Excuse me, but where is my **muggle **father?" She put an accent on "muggle."

"He left yesterday night because he didn't want to pay for your hospital bills."

There was silence.

"WHAT?"

Her mother answered her in a tired voice.

"Hermione darling. We decided to divorce because he felt that we weren't connecting anymore and that he had found a muggle or **normal **woman at his work that he had started to really like. We had a big fight and he left the house saying that I could support you and myself on our own money and that he wasn't going to help one bit with our living or the hospital bills."

"That doesn't sound like dad."

"You never knew your dad." Her mother replied bluntly.

Hermione shrugged.

"I knew it was going to happen."

Hermione heard no one answer her question and turned to see her mother and "Tom" love gazing at one another. Hermione rolled her eyes. She grabbed the spoon that was lying on the bedside table and threw it at "Tom's" head. It hit the target square on and got a satisfactory "Ow" from him.

"What was that for?"

"For distracting my mother whilst I was talking to her."

He just glared at her and rubbed his head.

Her mother just smiled and said,

"You get your temper from him," and nodded her head towards "Tom."

"So let me get this straight. Dad left you for a that ugly secretary on the second floor of his company just because she wears no panties to work and then told you that he was just leaving with no financial help."

Her mother shrugged.

"Doesn't matter really, I do have the entire Zabini fortune to play around with. He also left saying that he was leaving us to pay off the house debt and mortgage. He told us that if we didn't pay it off within 2 weeks we'd get kicked out."

Hermione exploded.

"WHAT A FUCK'N BITCH. GIVE ME THE PHONE. I DEMAND TO CALL HIM AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND."

"Shush honey. I took the liberty of paying off all the debt and renovating the house. Your dad's coming back to collect the rest of his stuff tomorrow and I can not wait till I show him the house, you and Tom."

She clapped her hands in glee.

"Darling, what about Mr Malfoy's party?" Tom asked in a rather bored but perhaps, a contented tone.

Jane glanced at Hermione who had immediately twitched when she heard the last name.

"Hermione darling, you have an event to go to. Do you think you could feel well enough to go?"

Hermione's pinched face which concelared her rage and Gryffindor wrath let loose.

"ARE YOU INsANE? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? IT MAL-FUCKING-FOY HERE IM NOT -----"

"Stupefy"

Tom waved his wand almost theatrically, clearly stunning his own daughter.

"Gods, she even gets her potty mouth from you. What have you been teaching our girl?" He smirked, a smirk worthy of Malfoy praise.

Jane sighed.

"Well, can you wake her?"

"Enervate obliviatus".

"What just happened?"

"You went and closed your eyes for a bit there." "Tom" said mildly and without too much interest.

"Oh, ok. Um, you mentioned something about Malfoy." She looked expectantly at her mother.

"Well, his father invited us to his son's 17th party."

"I REFU-"

"Your brother is anxious to meet his mother." She said quietly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Then you go! There is no way you are dragging me all the way there! And plus Lucius Malfoy is a crony of Lord Voldemort!"

"Tom" snorted.

She turned sharply on him

"What's your problem!? Got something stuck up your nose you arrogant prick of a father!"

Jane clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Hermione continued on huffily.

"As I was saying, you can go meet your son but I refuse to put my foot in that house!"

"He's your brother and he is most anxious to meet you. You'll have to come out into the public light soon Hermione. All the pureblood families have been notified of my presence and of that of my daughter's. You can not hide forever."

"Blaise Zabini is not my brother!"

"If you refuse to acknowledge him as your brother then I will refuse to acknowledge you as my daughter. Do not doubt me Hermione."

Hermione's mouth gaped open and her mind clicked furiously for a retort that would negate said mothers words. Her own mother had used her own words against her.

"You have to promise that if I go you keep me away from Draco as much as possible." Hermione forced the words out.

Her mother smiled.

"Draco is it now?"

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation.

"I didn't –no—really now—me?—no—"

"Sure Hermione." Her mother cut her off with a small chuckle.

Hermione pouted and smiled.

"I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep now."

"Good, it's a big day tomorrow. You'll be coming back home and we'll go to dear Draco's party in the evening."

Hermione pulled a face and hid under her covers.

Tom pulled down the covers and kissed her on the forehead and she just stared at him with wide but sort of …adoring eyes. Doe eyes he thought. Sweet and innocent.

Her mother grabbed Tom's hand, gave her daughter a kiss and walked outside. She fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

Blaise sobered.

"I also have some more surprising news about her."

Draco groaned.

"What now?"

"She's in our Year at Hogwarts."

Draco's mouth dropped.

"Surely, it couldn't be…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *


	4. Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot

* * *

Blaise sobered.

"I also have some more surprising news about her."

Draco groaned.

"What now?"

"She's in our Year at Hogwarts."

Draco's mouth dropped.

"Surely, it couldn't be…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Surely it couldn't be one that you've had… you know. .. SEX with?" Draco shouted.

The house elves sniggered discreetly on the story below.

Blaise groaned and shouted back

"Shut up! You could've slept with her too!"

He got up and suddenly started pacing the room.

"As-"

"If you even dream of sleeping with my sister you will die!"

"We don't even know who she is!"

"Well who in our grade has black hair and dark or green eyes!?"

"Um…Harry Potter?"

Blaise sent him a scathing glare.

"I think my sister would be a girl, somewhat hot, black hair, has dark eyes, smart."

"And in Slytherin." Draco added. Blaise nodded.

There was silence.

"Then who is she!? Who do we know that meets that description?!"

"Lavender?"

"The Gryffindor?"

"She kinda does match it."

"Draco, she's in Gryffindor!"

"So what? Maybe your sister's like so oh-so-noble that she got kicked into Gryffindor."

"Whatever, let's focus on Slytherin. Find a person that sort of matches the description, but a girl we haven't slept with, please."

"Um…"

There was another thoughtful silence.

"The Jasmine girl!"

"What?"

"You know, the one that just came from Beauxbatons end of last year. The hot one with the black hair she dyes blonde. The 7th year Slytherin that…" Draco trailed off as he was about to finish. Blaise finished it for him.

* * *

"The one that we both slept with?"

Draco looked down at his feet blushing at the erotic images floating to his mind of a magically enhanced girl sandwiched between him and Blaise.

Blaise threw himself on the bed almost on top of Draco, Draco dived out of the way just in time. Blaise went in a childish rage and started kicking and punching his bed.

"What if I've slept with her!?"

"Then you've just slept with her."_ 'And maybe there'll be another wierd incest twist'_ Draco said rather bluntly whilst begin on the receiving on of once again another death glare.

"But what if-"

"But what if you haven't Blaise? Go ask her tomorrow evening. I'm sure she'll remember if she slept with you, even more so if she did with me."

Blaise grimaced.

"Just thinking of my own flesh and blood mingling with yours gives me the shudders. It's like picturing Potter naked in an orgy with Weasley."

Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow, just short of disgust.

"You picture Potter and Weasley naked?"

"Good, it's a big day tomorrow. You'll be coming back home, meeting your old dad and we'll go to dear Draco's party in the evening."

Hermione pulled a face and hid under her covers.

Tom pulled down the covers and kissed her on the forehead and she just stared at him with wide but sort of …adoring eyes. Her mother grabbed Tom's hand, gave her daughter a kiss and walked outside. She fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione awoke to the chirping of … birds? ... outside her window.

'_I have a window?'_

Sure enough, she was in a different room. It was huge. It was probably the size of her old house. She sprang up out of her huge King sized bed and took in all the colours and wonders of her room. The walls were was green with silver lines with the occasional artistic stroke of black. Her OMG fucking massive wardrobe was the size of a whole wall and as she opened the many doors, she gasped as she took in all the many dresses, pants, jeans, socks (something everyone always runs out of), SHOES, T-shirts and just in short, EVERYTHING. The floor was carpeted white. She turned around and was greeted with … heaven.

She saw her own small library of books crowding a whole wall. Hermione just stood there dumbfounded with her mouth open. For the next hour she walked around her little heaven occasionally brushing her fingers over the spine of a hardcover not noticing the presence of her parents in the room.

"Quite the little academic isn't she, love?"

Hermione snapped around to see Tom and her mum standing looking at her.

And her mum answered Tom.

"Quite the academic, just like you." She said softly whilst gazing dreamily into Tom's equally adoring eyes

"But I wasn't as- OOF"

He was interrupted as he was winded as their daughter came to give them the most ferocious hug ever.

"I love you so much."

"Oh honey we love you t-"

They were interrupted by their butler, Walter coming in and telling them that a certain Mr Thomas Granger was waiting in the foyer room was waiting for them.

All three of them looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

"WTF."

He had arrived to pick up his remaining possessions that would take away the last of any valuables in his home so that he could sell them or give it to his new fiancée who was demanding money for the rent. He'd come by obviously expecting no other than the extensive Pymble neighbourhood with their modest houses and well kept gardens. However, when he got there he found that Number 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 in his neighbourhood had been sold, the biggest housing estates in the area! Number 6 had been the Granger home. Where had it gone? In its place he had found a huge mansion with the most spectacular gardens and fountains. It was an all brick home which covered the whole are which had been demolished.

"What rich billionaire moved here?"

'_Where the hell did Jane go?'_

Well there was only one way to find out. He walked through the huge gardens to knock on the huge mahogany doors and just before he knocked the doors swung open to a magnificently built home acquired only to the taste of the rich and famous. There were seats and it as labelled.

"Please wait."

He sat on a seat and just as he did a very prim looking old gentleman came out nowhere.

"Do you have a schedule with Miss Zabini?"

"No,"

"Then you may leave."

"I came to ask after my wife and child, Jane and Hermione Granger."

Even though the butler's face remained impassive, Thomas could tell he recognised the names.

"You would be Mr Thomas Granger then?"

"Yes I am."

"I shall ask Madame if she would like to talk to you."

Mr Granger just nodded.

After a few minutes, he heard a few voices coming from a few rooms away. They were chatting quite animatedly and for a moment he thought he could hear Hermione.

The woman that appeared before him had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a loose bun which made her look very attractive. She was wearing a singlet top and black pants that showed off her legs. He could feel himself getting tight just thinking about her. Her oddly familiar smile bugged him and he couldn't think of what it reminded him of until the second figure walked in.

She had brown ringlets that were full of life and her baggy T-shirt and tight pants crowned her as a teenager in her prime. But it was when she faced him when …

* * *

"Potter and Weaselbee aren't the problem here!"

"Yes we know. We're discussing whether you've slept with your sister or not."

"No! What am I going to do when I first meet her! I mean, my mum and my sister! I mean you're fine! Your parents love you and all that shit!"

It was true. Lucius and Narcissa doted upon their only son and spoilt him, giving him whatever he needed or wanted. What he wanted, he always got. All the ex-Death Eaters that hadn't killed anyone or tortured anybody were put on almost 24/7 hour watch until their behaviour was noted to be nothing of danger. Lucius being the good man he was passed within a matter of weeks. Others were not so lucky. The whole Lord Voldemort fiasco was dying down and everyone why LV had been so evil and how he was still alive, but in good form, left alone by the evil spirit that possessed him for so many years that Harry Potter had killed. Tom Marvolo Riddle had been kept inside a prison inside his own mind. To some surprise, he was often heard to act like a father to Harry Potter. Harry Potter accepted the fact he had been possessed when he had killed his parents and tortured those countless people and accepted LV's apologies with a smile and they had remained friends ever since.

"Shut up Blaise. We're meeting with them tonight. Calm it."

"NO! I REFUSE TO BE CALM!"

"FINE! THEN BELIEVE THAT YOU SLEPT WITH HER!"

Blaise's face looked stricken and on the verge of a sheer faint.

* * *

what you think???


End file.
